A burning Rose
by daseylover14
Summary: Bella is a famous thief who calls herself 'the burning Rose' Edward is the new FBI-Agent who gets assigned to her case. What could possibly happen when these two meet?
1. Preview

_**A**__** burning Rose**_

_Preface_

The small coffeeshop I sat in was nearly empty. It was a cozy, nice place I had come across on one of my '_jobs_'. My job is great I love my job. In my job I can choose my bosses and my payment. I love the thrill that my job gives and I'm a pro at what I do.

A real pro.

People who are older than me and have been in this buisness longer, are always surprised at what I do. I have been in every newspaper known to mankind, but still nobody knows who I really am, all everyone knows is… I'm a thief and not just a thief, but _the _thief.

The only thief who has been able to steal from the Louvre in Paris without getting caught.

The only thief who owns Mona Lisa's smile as Leonardo da Vinci drew it. And I'm the only thief the police hasn't caught in 16 years.

I was shaken from my thoughts when my messenger went off.

_Messenger:_

AlcaDon: I have a job for u

AburningRose: Payment? What's the deal?

AlCaDon: You'll get a nice share Rose, no need to be afraid. I'm a man of my word.

I snorted.

AburningRose: I don't believe in words from someone like you

AlCaDon: Okay then, 50% now and 50% after the job's done. The bag has been put

In Locker 251 in Central Station.

AburningRose: Always a pleasure doing buisness with you, AlCaDon

AlCaDon: You too, AbR, you too.

I closed my aptop and turned my attention to the cup of bruning hot liquid infront of me.

'Ahh; life's good' I thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When I finished my coffee I smiled at the cashier before turning around and leaving the coffeeshop.

I took a walk round the block and walked past a college I could easily have been a student in. In one second I was standing outside the empty grounds and the next I was already hidden behind bushes and trees in the grounds. I pulled off my clothes and changed into biker-clothes.

After making sure nobody was close and watching I shot out of the schoolgrounds and walked round the block once again and shot into a alleyway.

When I approached my vehicle I watched it admiringly. It was my whole pride and joy: A harley Davidson original. The greatest vehicle to have ever been made, at least in my opinion.

I drove to the Central station and strolled through it a few times, before finding what I'd been looking for: A begging child who was playing on the dirty floor.

I crouched down next to it.

"Hey, kid wanna make some money?" I asked him. The small boy looked up at me before nodding eagerly.

I smiled at him and got out a thousand dollar bill. "Here, if you do one thing for me I'll give you many more." I promised. The boy looked at me suspiciously. I got out a few more bills and showed him proof. He nodded.

"You have to get me a bag out of a locker." I said. "But why do you not do that yourself monsignora?" The boy asked with a spanish accent. "Because I can't. I promise you the money tough. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Josepphe, madam." He answered. I chuckled a little, messing up his hair. "I am no madam Josepphe, call me Rose, okay? Can you bring me the bag to Naisperville Station, without anyone following you?" I asked him.

The boy stood up and puffed his chest out, letting his dirty black hair fall into his light blue eyes. "Of course Josepphe can, Rose. Josepphe is good in beeing sneaky." He said.

"Okay Josepphe I'm trusting you on this." I said giving the boy my keys and getting out of the central station.

I got on my bike and drove to Naisperville. When I got there Josepphe was already waiting for me. "Thank you, Josepphe." I said taing my bag from him and getting out a black shopping bag out of the Rucksack I gave it to him. "I hope this is enough for you and your family to find a decent home." I said with a smile ruffling the boy's hair affectionatedly.

While Josepphe opened the bag I vanished. His eyes widened upon seeing 20 thousand dollar. "Thank you Rose!" He shouted after me. "Aurevior Josepphe." I mumbled, getting on my bike and revving the engine.I drove away with a smile on my lips.

'Tonight´s going to be fun.' I mused while I drove home and got into my house. A hungry growl greeted me, but I had no intention of going into the kitchen now. Mr Fluffypants still had food in his bowl. Mr Fluffypants has once been an ordinary cat, before my uncle a Scientist I only called 'The Prof' had gotten his hands on him. Now is a cat the size of a puma. But he's my cat and one of the few things my parents had owned and given me once. My parents, both dead, died in a car-crash.

Ever since then I had llived with my uncle, a Scientist who Invents lot's of things but never completes anything he starts. That's why I often get the things I find usefull and continue researching and working on them untill I have finished them.

He is one of the main reasons why I became a thief, too. He used to forget trivial things like caring fro me, so I had to somehow fend for myself. I looked for a job, but who gave a six-year old a job? –Nobody, that's when I strated picking pockets.

The first time around I got caught. That's how I met Jack, one of my _now_ best friends, and Michelle, another one of my best friends. These two are the only ones who know me for who I really am. Who know my eral Identity. But even they don't know how and why I do it.

They say that I'm smart enough, that I could be a Scientist myself.

It's not like I've never tried the honest way, I did, but beeing a thief, it's way more fun.

Who I am?

-The samrtest thief in the whole world. I sat down at my table and composed a messege.

'I will take the shine of the blue saphire-collection tonight.

-A burning Rose'


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I really hope that you like my story so far, and MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen thanks for your nice review. Picturelink's for TbR on my profile.

Keisha

**Chapter ****2**_**A theft**_

BPOV

I stood on a sky-scapers roof and gazed up at the nightsky. 'A starless night' I thought, attaching a square between my shoulders, I jumped. The world whipped past me while I turned and basked in the feeling of flying, well falling rather.

Just when I started nearing the floor, I pressed a button on the square between my shoulders and a pair of angelswings was suddenly on my back, attached to my shoulderbones and I was flying. The feeling was incredible, unexplainable. I felt like a bird, or a airplane. I surpressed the urge to shout out my appreciation, for my uncle's invention.

I flew to my destination, thanking my uncle for the idea in my head. My uncle is a scientist, who invents lots of things, but never reallly finishes what he starts, so I take home with me whatever I find useful and continue researching and working on it untill it is finished and can be worked with. I landed on the roof of a 36-story building and pressed the same button on the square again. The wings disappeared into it again before I detached it from between my shoulders and put it in my pocket. Then I walked to the small window in the center of the roof and peeked through it.

There were multiple guards on their post under it. I looked around for my entryway and smirked when I found it standing there proudly in the middle of the roof. A heating vent. 'Why don't people think about these things when they try to keep their building's thief-free?' I thought, shaking my head at the idiocy of people before grabbing onto the sides of the vent and letting myself slide down. When the vent reached a curve I shot out my arms and legs and pushed them against the ven's walls coming to a perfect soundless stop.

As soundless as I'd come here I crawled into the vent infront of me and kept crawling until I reached a ventilation flap. _Now_ I had to be careful. I crawled towards the flap and pressed my body flat against the vent's bottom. Carefully I peeked through the flap. I recalled the blue prints of the building I had checked the night before and remembered that this was the bank's C.E.O's office. I pressed my ear against the flap and listened intendly. Faint talking…only one voice. I'd have to be extra careful now. I got out a small device from my pocket and attached it to the flap. Then I put an earplug into my ear, now I could hear everything going on in this office.

I crawled ahead and listened intendly at the next ventilation flap. Nothing, good, but still I crawled over it very carefully. Then I reached the next ventilation flap and peeked down. 'Jackpot!' I thought, when I saw the three large glass boxes holding the 'blue saphire-collection'. I shrugged my bagpack off and fixed the hook of the release cable I had installed in my belt and belt buckle to the roof of the heating vent beeing careful not to make any traitorous noises. Then I pulled a pen from the bag and opened it. In the place of a feather this pen had a screw driver.

I quickly unscrewed the bolts and gently raised the ventilation flap out of it's window, leaving myself a opening to get in. I wiped a little sweat off my eyebrow and reached back into my bag. This time I pulled out a bottle of hairspray with gloved fingers. I shook the cannister and sprayed into the room under me. Just like I'd thought faint lasers got visible. If I so much as grazed one of these I'd be in jail faster than I could say "Thief".

Suddenly a green light lit up at one end of the room and started to sweep through it. 'Oh, shit!' I thought as I scrunched my nose. 'A move-sensor.' This thing could detect everything that moved and when it did detact something a silent alarm would be triggered and the room would be filled with cop's and guards. My eyes scanned through the room and my face relaxed into a smirk when my eyes fell upon the de-activating device right by the door.

I let out a breath and got as still as a statue while I waited for the green light to sweep through the room again. When it did I counted the seconds it took the scan to go through the room

(8 seconds) and the seconds the room was scan-free (16 seconds). When the scan moved towards the ventilation flap I was sitting at I pulled my head in and pressed myself against the vent's floor again. When the scan was past me however I quickly let myself down, maneuvering my body trough the lasers, careful not to touch any .

Once I reached the print-scan I breathed on it, and sure as hell there was a print left on the device. I carefully put my gloved finger over the print and pressed down, aware of the camera in my back, going over the space I'd occupied seconds ago. Once the lasers and sensors were de-activated I let out a breath, jumping to the vent and getting a polaroid. I shot a picture. I put the picture infront of the camre and did the same with the seconds, before letting myself drop to the floor. I crawled to the first glass-box. Thank goodness it was a open glass box.

I opened the small black square _under_ the diamond and faced a keypad. I turned the square and pressed the numbers written on the backside of the keypad and pressed them. 'Poor idiot, whover installed the security-system didn't believe that any thief would get this far' I shook my head, the sensor was de-activated for 16 seconds. 'Great, enough time for me to empty the whole place.' I smirked, taking the first diamond and repeating the whole procedure with the second and third. I put the diamonds into my pockets carefully. Then I rushed back to to the rope clinking it back to my belt and climbed in before getting out three deep blue roses and pulling another can from my bag and spraying the roses with it. Then I threw the roses, each into one box, where seconds ago a diamond collection had been.

I striked and threw the first match. 3 seconds left…the second match, 2 seconds…the third match and a card. Then I put my bag on my back and made my way back to the roof. I stood on the roof with another card and a rose in my hands, the square already attached to my back. I had a mask on that hid half of my face and put contacs into my eyes. My hair still hidden by a cap. The first securityguard came running. "FREEZE!" He yelled. 'Geez, I'm a thief not _deaf!_' I thought as I threw another, this time black burning rose behind me and stepped over the edge. The dumbfounded police officer's stared at me flying trhough the air with with wings.

Meanwhile the fires of the burning roses were stopped and the card read to the head of security.

'_Thanks for the beauty of your Diamonds.'_

_-The burning Rose_


	4. Chapter 4

Well, hi again. This chapter's sadly not going to be verry long, but that's why I'm posting two chaper's at once. Oh, and Reviewing! Just click that nice little burron at the end of the page and tell me what you think. Constructive critisizm is always appreciated. Any question's you have concering my story will happily be answered.

Keisha

P.S: I had forgotten a small part of Chapter two's ending here it is:

The second card was given to him as well.

'Monsignore Chárdéi (spoken Missiou Shard-e-i), I've left you a present.

The silver cup used to belong to your grandmother and was taken by a lesser thief than me.

-AbR'

**Chapter ****3**_**A new Inspector**_ part 1

When I reached a good place to get down, I landed, putting the square in my bag I got the diamonds out and put them in a small box. Then I made my way to the docks, where I was meeting AlCaDon.

When a shadowy figure neared me I asked "Where's my money?".

"First the dimes (Diamonds)_ then _the money." AlCaDon said.

"That's not how I do buisness." I said. "That's how _I _do buisness." He replied.

I gave him a look saying 'Are-you-sure-you-wanna-have-this-discussion-with-me-kid?'.

"Listen up carefully now, I'm giving you the diamonds _if_ and only _if_ I get the money first!" I explained.

AlCaDon threw a package on the floor. "Open it, I want proof." I said coldly. AlCaDon crouched to the floor and opened the packet showing me the money inside. I nodded abd put the diamond-box on the floor while collecting the packet with my payment. "Always a pleasure doing buisness with you, AlCaDon." I said and turned on my heel, dissapearing into an alleyway.

After that I made my way home and sat down to watch the news.

And dure as I hell my robbery was on the breaking news.

Monsignore Chárdéi was taken off my case, instead there was a news Inspector there now, who had appearantly had his eyes on my case for forever. Some Inspector called E.A.C.

I hacked myself into the dephts of the New York Police to get more information about him.

Name: Edaward Anthony Cullen

Age : 26 years

Eyecolour: green

Hight: 5'2

Graduated at the top of class…

I skimmed through the rest of his data and smiled.

Specialities: Has got no unresolved case up until now.

'Aww, poor chap, so I was going to be his first unsolved case…' I mused. What intriguided me togh was, that there was no picture of the guy. 'Seems like I have to welcome him to the buisness myself, then.'

But first I need a vacation. I heard there was a fortune found in a temple in india, well, well well….

'I will take what belongs to the poor.

-A burning Rose'

I sent that card over multiple post offices so that noone could trace it back to me. Then I dialled Michelle's number.

"Hello Má chér!" I greeted her. "Rose." Michelle said.

"Hey, Michelle, I have to ask you a favour." I said. "Why do you always start with that sentence whenever you call me?" Michelle asked.

"Are you doing it or not?" I asked back. "Geez, Rose R-E-L-A-X, what's the deal?" Michelle asked.

"Could you look after Mr. Fluffypants for a week or a few days?" I asked. "Turn on the news sweetheart, they have a new Inspector on my case. I'm on going to India. The treasures that were found there are worth millions and in my oppinion the poor deserve a piece of that _**and**_ I need to check out what this new Inspector can do." I said.

"Beware of him. He's a tough nut to crack. He's the one who caught _Shadow_:" Michelle told me. The Shadow thief:

A thief who never let the police even see his shadow before dissapearing.

"You're foregetting who I am, Michelle. I am _the burning Rose, _I only leave ashes behind." I told her. "Still I want you to be careful." Michelle said. "Alice!" I called sharply. "What?" Michelle looked up at me. "It's okay. I can handle it." I said. "At least let me check that Picture out you stole recently?" Michella asked. "Come over at 9 today." I sighed.

Michelle Alice Brandon, she always got what she wanted…

After packing I deceided to work out for a while, when the doorbell rang an hour later I was sweating and my muscles were aching.

I checked my security cameras before letting Alice in. The little girl greeted me in a hug. "Hello, Rose, you looke hideous. Oh and before I forget, Jack told me to give you this." Alice handed me a file. "What's this?" I asked. "Detail-info bout Edward Cullen." Alice said. "Thanks Ali, did Jack manage to get a picture?" I asked shaking out my brown-blonde hair letting it fall down my shoulders. I took the envalope from her.

"Izz, you need to be really, really carefull with that man. He's danger on legs for you. I think for the first time in history you have found your match." Alice explained. "I _will_ be carefull and _**no one**_is _my_ match" I explained to Alice. "When are you going?" Alice . "At nine today. I've just gotta pack all I need. I'm taking a military maschine…" I began. "Oh, _no_ missy your **not.** I have a ticket for you. You are flying like every normal person, Izz." Alice said.

I gave her a completely horrified look. "You bought a _ticket_ on _my real_ name?" I asked incredously. "Yes, I did. Honey, relax, nobody knows you as who you really are and I bought the ticket on _Mary Hopkins_ name. _You_, my dear Isabella Swan, are only a student studying for a degree in Doctoring or Metaphysics, or whatever it is you were studying: A ongoing scientist and doctor. Nobody would suspect a nice girl like you to be a med- and physics student to be a world famous thief. So relax, okay?" Alice asked.

"Your right, Ali, as always. Now let me have a look at this file…" I began.

"Oh, no! Your not having any looks now. You are going to get ready and I still need to turn you into Mary." Alice looked posetively furious. I sighed, giving in. Alice is a fashion designer, who mostly loves designing my 'spy-fashion' as she calls it.

"Okay Alice." I sighed, knowing there was no stopping my overly chipper friend of her mission of giving me a make-over. I gave her a bag and let her pack it. After that Alice insisted on 'giving my hair some colour and boost'.

In the end my brown hair was red and was more volumenious than I remember. All in all I looked great….and nerdy, with the matching glasses on. I was Mary Hopkins now. I had of course put lences in blue into my eyes, as the passport Jack so nicely provided me with was forged of a blue eyed girl. When Alice finished 'pretty-ing' me up I couldn't recognize myself. "Thank you, Alice." I said as I took my bag. "Alice, I've gotta go now, promise me that you'll look after Mr. Fluffypants?" I asked. "Sure." Alice reassured me before I rushed to the airport.


	5. Chapter 6

Hiiiii, I'm baaaaackk! First of all thanks to all those readers who have sticked by me, even when I didn't update…. Yeah, yeah I know and I'm SORRRRYYY, well without further ado here's Part 2 of chapter 3, (oh and just by the way: English is NOT my mother tongue, so please excuse my spelling mistakes ;))

**Chapter 3**_**A new Inspector **_part 2

An hour later I had checked in and made sure to have a seat alone and in the back of the plane, you never know. Thankfully it seemed like I was the only one in the business-class who'd gotten the lone seat… I stretched my legs out and got ready for a nice and long ride. I plugged my Blackberry in and started listening to music. 'Thank goodness Alice provided me with a business class seat…)

As soon as we were in the air and my mobile started working again, I called Alice. "Hello?" Alice asked. "Hi, Ali, it's me, I only had a question sweetheart, who the hell allowed you to put all those clothes in my bag?" I asked. "Oh, shut up Izzy! Have you looked at your watch? I'm dead tired, goodnight!" and with that said Alice hung up on me. I shook my head for a second before reclining back in my seat and closing my eyes again.

A few minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. A man stood in front of me. "Yes?" I asked. "Can I sit next to you, miss? My seat was taken by an old lady who fears a heart attack in the economy-class." The man said. I gave him a quick onceover. Bronze brown hair that looked disheveled and pointed in every which direction, a set jaw and…piercing green eyes. "Sure, why not." I said, scooting over to the window seat and putting my feet on the ground. I absentmindedly scrolled through my phone. Ah, there a new Text-message.

"The new Inspector is in the same flight as you Epic!"

I smirked, now if I only knew what that new Inspector looked like, then I would've had my fun with him. The man sitting next to me had been trying to read my message, I turned to him. "It's not polite to read other people's messages without their consent, especially if you're a stranger." I said. "Relax, okay? I'm a cop it's my job to be nosy. Who are you?" He asked with a friendly smile showing off a set of pearly white teeth.

"I'm Mary, Mary Hopkins." I answered surveying him completely, now that I knew who he was. 'So this is the mysterious E.? The new Officer handling my case?' I thought "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, I work for the Police. What do you do Mary?" He asked with a smooth, velvet-like voice. "I'm a student. I'm studying Physics and Meta-Physics and I'm studying medicine." I answered. "That much? Doesn't it get too much?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It does, but I enjoy doing it." I answered with a smile. "What brings you to India Inspector Cullen?" I asked. "I'm not an Inspector, well I do have the qualifications and _can_ be counted as an Inspector but I am FBI-Agent." He said. 'Interesting, so they _do_ leave things out of cyber-files when it comes to law officers….´ The thought quickly left my mind when he answered my question. "What do you think? A thief." He answered vaguely. "A thief? Really? The one that they showed on the breaking news a few days ago? Some, some Rose-thief or something like that?" I asked interestedly (I had a charade to keep up). "Yes 'The burning Rose' at least that's what this thief calls itself. We do not know if this thief is male or female, yet." Edward sighed.

"Cool, that's really interesting. How is it going so far Agent Cullen?" I asked making sure to keep my voice on another pitch than the one that I normally used. "Well, I'm new on this case and pretty confident that I'll catch this burning Rose thief soon." Edward said. 'Dream on' I thought. "Good luck with that Inspector Cullen. Can I just snap a picture so I can show my friends, that I've met the cop, I mean Agent who's gonna catch The Rose thief?" I asked with the innocent smile of an impressible student. "Sure why not?" he answered with a smile putting his arm around me while I snapped the picture with my blackberry.

Then I took a picture of only him. I was certain that I'd never forget this face. On the outside I was playing my role of the easily impressible college-girl well, perfectly calm and composed. But on the inside my thoughts were running haywire. I sent Alice and Jack both the picture and settled back in my chair. This theft was going to be a true test of my acting skills. I went to the toilet to check my appearance. I looked exactly like I was supposed to. I left the toilet and moved to a nearby corner and called Jack.

"Fuck, Jack he's sitting right next to me!" I whispered, my nerves were getting to me. "Who?" Jack asked. "E.." He's the one on the picture I just sent you." I said. "Crap, Rose, just don't loose your marbles over this, okay? He thinks you're Mary and a student right? So just keep that charade up until you land and can disappear again." "Okay Jack, thanks, I'll catch you later." I said, put my mobile in my pocket and went to the toilet in earnest now. I splashed my face with water and took a few deep breaths. 'I am "A burning Rose" the most feared and wanted thief ever. I stole three diamonds just today. Why the fuck am I loosing my marbles over this shit?' I inwardly berated myself. 'That man sitting next to me could put me in handcuffs one day' the other part of myself told me. I took another deep breath before making my way back; I didn't want to seem suspicious.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter4**_**A interesting flight**_

When I reached my seat again, I wasn't all that surprised to find Agent Cullen leaning over my bag and looking inside. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry; I guess it's a habit." He said, scratching his neck awkwardly. "So many Roses, Mary, who's the poor guy that you left behind?" He asked, trying to overplay the awkwardness. "No one, my studies and extra-circular activities don't leave me the time to date. In the rest of the time I practice to use the laws of physics in real life." I answered, honestly. 'Those eyes of his are something; they don't let you lie that easily….' I thought.

"You use the laws in real life, as in you experiment with them?" He asks with a friendly smile, seeming honestly interested. "Yes." I answered, while all I could think about was his face scrunched up, while he screamed for me to come back. When he clears his throath I'm bought back to the here and now. "What kinds of experiments are they?" He asks. "I'll tell you that when I publish my thesis Agent Cullen. You never know, maybe one day my thesis will help you catch a thief." I answered. "What did you say your name was, again?" He asked. "Mary, Mary Hopkins. For a FBI-Agent, you sure have a bad memory." I said. "As a FBI-Agent you meet loads of new people every week, so it's a little hard to keep the names in mind sometimes." He answered.

'So he's suspecting me now, smart Agent Cullen, very smart move.' I thought. "Is that so? What kinds of things?" I asked, playing my role of the easily impressible student well. "Things, you don't need to worry about, Mary." He answered. "Touché." I said, turning up some music and settling back in my seat. I got out a packet of low fat crisps and started eating. Agent Cullen watched me for a second, but then he turned his attention back on the magazine he was pretending to be reading. I had seen what he was reading in real, it was a file, not just any file, it was my file…

When the plane landed on the place it was going to have an hour-long stay at, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in when the security let me pass and Agent Cullen didn't come running…

I set myself down on an empty bench and looked at a map of the place I was going to rob. A temple. My eyes darted over the place, memorizing each corner and each turn, mostly the exits. I put the away, breaking into this thing wasn't going to be child's play. It was going to be hard, I would have to put serious thought in this… Agent Cullen certainly didn't look like a fool to me, neither was he Inspector Chárdéi who was tired of trying to catch me in the same old way…. I _had _to find some way. I am the burning Rose-thief god damnit! I only leave **ashes** behind on every theft I do! Damnit, I have a freaking Image to protect!'

"What are you thinking about so hard? Can I get you a coffee, to help you with those thoughts?" A velvety smooth voice startled me from my thoughts. "Yes, please, that would be nice. A Latte Macchiato." I said with a smile. A few minutes later he returned with a Latte in one hand and what I assumed to be a black coffee in the other. "Thanks, ähm, how much was it?" I asked him. "That one's on me." He said. "I'm sorry but I don't take favors." I answered." "Then think of it as a..gift, for listening to my crazy musings about a thief." Agent Cullen said, handing me the coffee and sitting down in front of me cross-legged.

I opened my bag and got out a caramel candy. I lit up my lighter and heated the candy properly before throwing it into my coffee and turning the cup, until the candy (hopefully) dissolved. Then I took a sip and sighed "Fabulous." Agent Cullen gave me a look. "Oh, relax, that was a caramel candy, it's the way I like my coffee." I said. "Did I say something?" Agent Cullen asked. "You did not, your face did." I answered.

We sat in silence for a while before Agent Cullen spoke up. "What are _you_ going to do in India Mary?" He asked. "Study." I smiled at him. "I'm going to try out a few thesis and meet some people to get more views on my thesis and see what comes out of it. Of course I'm going to try my own thesis out, too and then I'll see which way proves to be the most sufficient one." I said.

"What's your thesis about?" Agent Cullen asked. "In the past I have tried to…ähm visualize the way a thief, no. Let's just say I have tried to figure out how a thief gets into a place which proves to be physically illogical." I answer with a smile. "Physical thesis on a thief?" Agent Cullen mused. "I know it's totally illogical and even my professors have been telling me to choose a serious topic to do my thesis on, but it fascinates me." I say.

"Maybe you'd like to come with me, then someday? Well, since I'm in charge of the temple's security the burning Rose-thief is planning on robbing." He says. My eyes widen at all the new possibilities that have opened themselves. "That would be sooo cool! You'd be doing me a huge favor. That would be soo cool to watch this place the Rose thief is robbing, by the way **what** is the burning Rose thief robbing?" I asked. "A temple. He chuckled. 'Laugh for as long as you can, darling, you're going to cry soon.' I thought. "A temple? That's even _better_! Now I can present my thesis at school. Ha! The damn professors gonna _have_ to take me seriously now!" I beamed. 'My theft just keeps getting easier.' I thought.

"Dou you have the construction plans of that temple?" I asked with a new gleam in my eyes. "Somewhere." Agent Cullen answered. "Can I see them? Which temple is that, that's _maybe_ getting robbed? I could draw it and use it my thesis. Of course I'd need an interview with the Agent handling the case, too that would be you, gent Cullen. Oh; damn, my thesis's gonna rock!" I said, my mind whirling with all the possibilities and ideas. Agent Cullen only smirked superiorly.

'Oh, he thinks himself to be oh-so-smart….' I thought, keeping the chuckle in. The rest of the flight I planned my robbery silently. I would need helpers in this unique theft. A theft that happened from the inside of police. I already had an idea of how to rob a place filled with police officers, all I needed were a few corrupt ones and helpful thieves who'd of course all get their fair share of the money, and of course I needed myself. 'I am going to rob this place right from under your nose Agent Cullen and you won't be able to do _a damn thing_ about it. This theft will be the right way to say welcome….Welcome to the playgrounds, but this is **my** game and I'm a master at what I do'….

The rest of the flight passed in a blur of sleep…


	7. Chapter 8

Hello there, peoplezz, Keisha's back! I'm soorrrrrry I didn't update this so long, but I seriously didn't get around to it. I don't like sitting in front of my computer and typing my story on word. It's hard work to stay focused on typing it all exactly the way I wrote it first….. Anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 5** _**A impossible Theft**_

When the landing of the plane was announced I turned to Agent Cullen. "How about you give me you're mobile number, so we can stay in touch and I can ask you when to come by?" He asked."Sure." I smiled, writing the number of a throw-away phone I'd bought recently on a slip of paper and handing it to him. In return Agent Cullen gave me his number which I saved in my Blackberry's memory.

Once we'd checked off the plane and said our goodbye's I made my way after him silently and most important invisibly. I was going to stay at the same hotel he was going to stay at, so that maybe I could get some _more_ valuable information about the security from him. I had an image to looser and only three days to get the robbery done.

I entered the hotel he had checked in about ten minutes after him and got the room right next to "Mr. Cullen, a friend of mine" as I lied to the concierge. She scrutinized me, but then beamed at me upon deciding I was way to boring to be of interest to a man like Agent Cullen…. 'Poor sweetheart' I smirked. I'd booked the room on the same name I had come here on, Mary Hopkins.

Once inside the room and with a closed door I congratulated myself for my own acting abilities. I _knew_ for certain that this new FBI-Agent I was fooling ordinary was **not** a fool. He just thought of me as an overly impressible and curious college girl. Now all I needed was a plan of how to go meet him to give my robbery the final touches. And of course how to get in touch with the thieves down here, they played an important role in my plan. I'd need a disguise for that meeting… these were the last thought I was able to think before drifting off into a nice sleep.

When I awoke much later the same day, it wasn't long before nightfall alas the perfect time for pick-pockets and other thieves. It was going to be an easy feat getting in touch with thieves in a country this famous for them. I was thankful that Hindi was one of the 96 languages I spoke.

As I strolled down a deserted street, dangling my bag loosely on my arm it didn't even take me five minutes before a hand grabbed for my bag and pulled. I grabbed the thief's arm and shout out a leg making the thief fall on the floor. Dumbfounded the man looked up at me. "_Eeey, mehhmsaib! Mujhe jane do! Maaf kardo!_ (Eey, lady let me go! I'm sorry!)" I smirked this was going easier than planned.

"_Chal tujhe maaf kiya. Mujhe jahaan ke koi bade chor se milwa. Mere paas uske liye kaam hai._ (Okay, I forgive you. Take me to one of the big thieves around here. I have work for him.)" I said. The thief looked at me in awe. "_Are wah, aap to achi khasi Hindi bol lehta hai, kaisa kam _(Wow, you talk Hindi nicely. What kind of work?)" The pickpocket asked. "_Wada wala. Bade chor ko hi bataungi. Chal mujhe apne boss se milwa._ (A big job. I'll only tell you're boss, c'mon take me to him)" I answered.

The boy got up and motioned me to follow him. I told him to wait for a second and disappeared behind the first vehicle I found. In a whole new disguise I followed him. Now, I looked like a professional thief had to look like and the mask was a nice touch. The outfit was made by Alice, of course.

The boy led me to a big bungalow with quiet a few guards surrounding it. 'Jackpot!' I thought. He led me past the guards into a room where a fat man sat on a lounge bed smoking a shisha. "_Kaun hai be tu, ladki?"_ (Who are you, girl?)" he asked.

"I? I am "the burning Rose-"thief. I'm sure you've heard of me before? Should I repeat myself in Hindi?" I asked. He looked helpless for a second but a man standing next to him quickly translated everything I said for him. "Rose-thief?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oh! _That_ thief! Of course Godbole-bhai helps Rose thief!" The fat man, whom I now knew as Godbole-bhai said.

I smiled. "I will need many of your men and a couple of corrupt police officers." I explained. "You will get, no problem." Godbole-bhai answered after getting what I said translated for him. "I will come back tomorrow to explain how thing's are going to go down to your people. I need men I can trust completely, Godbole-bhai. If you give me a spy I'll hand _you_ in to the police." Godbole-bhai nodded and I left there. Then I made my way back to the hotel to get part 2 of my _Today's_ plan done.

I checked my watch. 7 o clock, hopefully…. But before I could think it to the end the phone ringed. Not _my_ phone per-se, the throw-away phone I had given Agent Cullen the number to ringed. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, Mary, it's me. Edward Cullen. I ühm just wanted to discuss you're presence at the crime-scene with you, maybe over dinner?" He asked. "Sure. I'll bring a map of the temple I said." "Cool, let's say we meet in an hour in the lobby of The Resort India hotel." He said. "Okay, bye." I said before making my way over to my bag smiling. 'Maybe one of the stupid dresses Alice gave me might come in handy now…' I thought.

I went to take a shower. About thirty minutes later I was ready and looking at myself in the mirror. Alice would've been so proud of me. I had put four roses in different colors in my red hair, which I had clipped up to one side; I had left a few curled strays of my hair hanging loosely on the other side. I was wearing a beautiful light summer dress with roses imprinted on it and ballerina shoes in yellow with roses. Now if this dress didn't give him a clue…

That poor FBI-Agent wouldn't know what hit him. Oh, I couldn't forget my lances and glasses of course. 'Perfect' I thought upon giving my mirror-image a once over. I checked my watch again and took my bag, putting the map, a notebook, a forged essay and of course a pen in it. Then I made my way downstairs into the lobby. I had to be fast as I didn't want the conversation near the topic 'Hotel'.

When I arrived in the lobby he was already there, smiling at me. "Agent Cullen." I spoke up behind him, obviously startling him. "Mary." He said. We stood there for a minute each taking in each others appearances. He wore black pants and a grey button down. 'He got ready in a hurry' I mentally observed him. 'His zipper is still half-open.' I cleared my throat. He looked at me quizzically while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes or laugh at the moron. Instead I blushed a little, but I couldn't help the tiny chuckle that escaped my lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. "You." I answered. "And what about me?" He asked. I decided to annoy him and show him that I'm _just a stupid college girl_ in a less subtle way. "You're clothes." I managed to get out through a fit of fake giggles. "And what about my clothes?" He asked back irritated now. "You're pants. They're open." Now I was in hysterics of fake laughs, which turned into a genuine grin upon seeing his embarrassed expression. 'Aww, the guy was cute.' I silently thought but quickly slapped myself for that thought internally. 'He is a FBI-Agent. And not just any FBI-Agent no, he's _the one_ FBI-Agent handling your goddamned case!' I mentally chastised myself. '+ I'm planning a robbery!' With my mind now focused back on my job I smiled. We walked together to the restaurant and he pulled out a chair for me to sit.

"So, Agent Cullen, I bought a map of the temple with me and I thought I could interview you a bit about this overly smart thief." I said. "You can ask all you want, but why don't we order first? I'm starving. What would you like?" He asked. I looked over the menu. "A chicken curry, with less onions in the tadka and rice and naan-bread to go with it and sparkling water." I told the waiter with a smile slipping him a fifty discreetly. When the waiter left Agent Cullen gave me a look and asked "Why'd you do that Mary? He didn't even get us any food yet." He asked referring to the money.

"That shows me you know _nothing_ about India. Because I slipped him the fifty, we're sure to get our food hot, nice and most of all in a eat-able condition." I laughed. "This is India, Agent Cullen, here the world runs with money." I explained. "So, I'd like to start with the layout I've made from pictures in the internet and see what you're planning." I said rolling open the map and putting something heavy at the corners of it. Agent Cullen looked at it for a few minutes completely speechless.

"It's surprisingly accurate." He said. "Thanks, now what or more importantly _how_ are you planning on **stopping** the burning Rose thief?" I asked. "It's a pretty simple plan actually. There are going to be officers of the local police everywhere." He answered. "Everywhere as in?" I asked pointing at the map. "Usually the fortune is here." He pointed at a room in the center of the temple. "But since we're dealing with "Rose" The fortune has been transferred into a side-way." He pointed at an alley near the temple, somewhere close to the forests.

"Okay, what about the fortunes security and where am I going to be?" I asked. "Don't worry about the fortune, I already have a whole Police Force watching over it and as for you, where do you _want _to be?" he asked. "Of course I already know where I want to be….directly _here_." I pointed at a small room in the temple with a window watching out towards the forests. "And why there? Why not here, in the middle, where Rose's supposed to strike?" He asked.

I smirked a little. "From here I have an ultimate view over the fortune _and_ I can finally see if the Rose thief is as smart as I think him to be." I said matter-of-factly. "Agent Cullen, where are _you _going to be?" I asked. "I'm going to be here." He said, pointing at the pathway connecting temple and forest. I nodded with a smile and quickly rolled the map up as our food arrived.

Thank goodness I'd slipped the waiter money, the food looked delicious and I dug right in. "Marvelous" I mumbled. "This is the best and spiciest food I've _ever_ tasted." Agent Cullen said, taking a sip of his wine quickly. "So, Mary how old are you?" He asked. "I'm nineteen." I lied. "Nineteen, huh?" He asked loosing himself in thought. "With nineteen I was obsessed of Rock bands and at my finals at the P.A (Police Academy)" He said. "How old are you now?" I asked. "I'm 21, _and_ I'm the poor idiot who gets the case of the only thief who is smart enough that he or she could probably rob the white house…" He groaned. "Aww, don't be put out Agent Cullen, someday you were bound to meet your match." I said in between bites. He only grumbled something unintelligible while chewing on his food.

After we finished our food I got out my notebook and the forged essay. "So, let's start with that interview." I said with a smile. Agent Cullen nodded. "Just for protocol, your name is….?" I asked. He smirked. "Easiest question I _ever_ had to answer, my name's Edward Anthony Cullen." He said. "My research tells me that you left something out there." I said. "Well, this _is_my name, forget your research." He snapped. "I didn't mean to step on your toes." I assured him quickly before turning to the next question. "Date of birth?" I asked. "20th August." He said.

"Why did you become a FBI-Agent?" I asked. "Because I want to help people; save lives and respect the law of course." He said. "Hmmm, next question: What's a thief for you?" I asked. "Come again." He asked. "Well, a thief. What is a thief for you?" I asked. "Do you see the criminal or the person behind it?" I ask. "Criminal. You don't _have to_ be a thief." He explained. "True, hmm. What would be the biggest achievement for you?" I asked. "Being able to help people in need." He said. "Why are you after 'the burning Rose thief'?" I asked.

He looked perplexed for a second before answering. "It's a _thief_, someone who _breaks_ the law that I took an oath to protect." He answered. "No, I didn't mean it like that. In the news they said that you especially _requested_ to have the case of '_The burning Rose'_ handed over to you. Why is that? And why '_the burning Rose-thief'_?" I asked. "You're pretty observant." He said. "That does not answer my question, Agent Cullen, but thank you." I retorted. "Well, I requested this case because I _know_ this thief." He said.

"Okay, ähm, hmm….. Next question: Are you single?" I asked, at a short for questions, now that I had some answers. "_What_?" This time he actually choked on his wine. "Well, it's a question." I defended myself. "Uhm, let's see… I'm chasing a thief nobody has ever seen a glimpse of. I'm trying to find clues day and night, and simply the answer is yes I am single. Why'd you ask, you interested?" He asked with a laugh. "I'm nineteen years old." I reminded him. "Yeah, that's right…." He said. "You never told me who the roses were from?" He inquired. "They were a present to someone." I answered. "Were they a present to someone or to yourself, Mary?" He asked. "Oh, you mean _these_?" I asked gesturing to the four roses in my hair."I gave him a few roses less then originally intended." I said, with a shrug. "So the mysterious person is a _'he'_" Agent Cullen said.

Once we finished our food, I got out a notepad and quickly scribbled down every little piece of Information that I learned about the Agent sitting across from me, today. 'The only question bugging me tough was that he _knew_ me, or at least he said so, why?' We each took a strawberry ice cream after that. "Shall I escort you back to your hotel Mary?" He asked. "Nah, I know how to care for myself." I said absentmindedly, looking through the scribbled down notes I'd taken only minutes ago. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come with you, Mary?" He asked. I only rolled my eyes at him.

"The check please." He told the waiter. "I'm paying for myself." I declared. "No, I invited you, so that's why _I'm_ paying. " He said. "I don't take favors and in my book _this_ would be a favor." I said. "What do you say about we pay fifty-fifty?" He compromised. I nodded, watching him sneak my money back into my purse when he thought I wasn't paying attention amusedly. "Have a good night Agent Cullen, see you tomorrow. I'll be at the temple round ten tomorrow." I said. "Okay, I'll pick you up at the entrance and show you your place." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before quickly disappearing. I meanwhile dialed Godbole-bhais number from my throw-away-phone. " _Kal kaam hone ke baad apka hisa Blue-Resort Hotel ke samne wale ghar mein ek blue bag mein para hoga. Aap ke saath kam karke bada aacha laaga._ ( Tomorrow, after the work is done your half of the money will be in the building across from the Blue-Resort Hotel, in a blue bag. It was a pleasure doing business with you)" I said. "_Thik hai._ (Alright.)" The thief said before hanging up. I went back to my hotel room and started getting everything ready I would need tomorrow.

_**The next day:**_

I took on my usual thief-outfit, (the one Alice designed for me) and put on a dress with roses in every color on over it. I was going to _miss_ this dress, but hey a thief had to make some sacrifices for the job, right? When I reached the temple the security easily let me pass. I went to my assigned position and almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Gosh!" I exclaimed. "Agent Cullen! You scared me." I said calming my beating heart down again. "Relax Mary, it's just me. I was on my way to my position. I just wanted to see what you were doing and I forgot to give you this." He said handing me a walkie-talkie. "Oh, thanks." I said taking it from him. "You know how to use it?" He asked. "Of course I do, what kid didn't have one of theses babies growing up?" I scoffed. "Just call me if you see anything out of the ordinary." Agent Cullen answered. "Yes Agent Cullen, now shoo." I said waving my notebook at him. "I have observations to make." I smiled.

As soon as I was sure I was alone I scrambled out of my dress and let out a scream after waiting for another few minutes, turning the walkie-talkie on. I heard rustling on the other side, then Agent Cullen asking if I was alright. I stayed silent, then I heard orders being given and left both, the dress and the notebook where they were, put a whole bucket of Roses into a vase before pouring gasoline over them and putting them on fire placing them next to the dress and notebook. Then I jumped into the forests. The corrupt officers already waited for me and we took the fortune, splitting it into two even bags. I got out a little bit of the money out for myself from Godbole-bhai's share before depositing the bag where I had been told to and running to the hotel. I quickly checked out of my room without the staff noticing and ran. I knew a pilot who'd fly me back home. But first I had to do something.

I took the throw-away-phone one last time and dialed. After the second ring somebody picked up. "I just wanted to say welcome, welcome to the playgrounds, but this is _my_ game and I'm a pro at what I do." I said. "You…you…ugh! You were Mary the whole time, am I right?" Agent Cullen asked. I only laughed. "You are getting careless Rose, presenting yourself to me just like that…." He laughed. "You have absolutely _**no**_ right to call me Rose, Agent Cullen. I am '_The-burning-Rose-Thief'_ for you as well as for everyone else. It's not like I call you Edward, is it? By the way I think your name's cute Edward Michael Anthony Cullen, its quiet a mouthful don't you think? But, hey to each it's own, right?" I said. "Did you find my note?" I asked him casually. "What note?" He asked. "In the freaking notebook, that's kind of the whole point of me leaving it there for you to find." I said. I heard rustling. _'Never trust a woman again, Agent C. P.S I'm going to be your first unsolved case, one for the history books, eh? ;)'_ "You're **not**. I **will** catch you someday, Rose I want it back." He said. "What?" I asked while getting on the plane.

"What you stole from my house all those years ago." He answered. "Specify please." I said. "It was a silver comb." Agent Cullen answered. "When did I do this theft?" I asked. "I was thirteen years old at that time, it was my mother's comb, she died a few years after." He explained. "I'll see what I can do." I answered, trying to remember when I stole this comb… When and _why___did I steal a _comb_? I hung up on Agent Cullen and threw the phone in the nearest trashcan. I called Jack using my blackberry. "Hello my sweet, you finished your holiday?" He asked. "As a matter of fact, Jack. I just finished the easiest heist ever. But I called to ask you about something. Do you remember a robbery I did round ten years ago. I stole a silver comb. Do you know where that comb is now?" I asked. "Yes, I sold it to Pete Phantom who gave it to Rosie Marquessa and she…ähm, right….I'll look for it okay, Rose, why?" Jack asked. "I need it back." I answered. "No problem Rose, when are you coming back?" He asked. "Tonight." I answered. "When do you need the comb?" He asked. "In one day." I answered. "No problem." Jack answered. He hung up and I went to sleep.

When the plane shook earth-shatteringly I knew I had landed and I silently got my bag, jumping from the plane unseen as soon as it stopped. I quickly made my way home, collapsing on my bed as soon as I reached it. I woke hours later to a constant ringing. I picked up the phone. "hello?" I aked sleepily. "Izz!" Alice screamed. "Yeah, what happened?" I asked. "You're back." She exclaimed. "Alice, I don't have time for this." I groaned. "Okay, I'm coming over later today." I only groaned in response. Soon I was sleeping again

AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters. I'm just playing around. Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think about the robbery. Any questions? I'm happy to answer.- Keisha


	8. Chapter 9

AN: Hello, people, even if nobody gave me at least one review, I'm still posting the next chapter, because I got enough story alerts for this one. I really hope you people like this story, and if you do why don' you REVIEW guys? Is it so hard to give a hard working writer a few words of compliment or advice, or even critics, or questions, are you SURE you've got none? KEISHA

_**Chapter 6 **_**The Gift**

When I woke up the next time, I took a shower, fed Mr. Fluffypants and relaxed back into the couch cushions. My thoughts were swirling around the robbery. 'I _need_ that comb, because some day I was going to need the help of the law, and if I was on good terms with the FBI-Agent handling my very own case I had a teeny-tiny chance to get that needed help. My eyes darted to the clock. 10 o' clock. I got up, stretched a little and moved to my basement gym to work out for a little while.

An hour later I was breathing heavily, thinking about what to do. I decided to do some studies I'd forgotten over the past few weeks. When I put my books away it was eight in the morning. I groaned when I went to work out again, with aching muscles. It was round ten when I again finished and flopped down in front of the TV.I turned on the news channel.

"'_The burning Rose'-thief struck again! This time the uncatchable thief chose an exotic country to rob of its fortunes: India. India's police worked closely together with the new FBI-Agent handling The burning Rose's Case. Edward A. Cullen. Even tough he could not catch the thief on his first case, he is pretty confident that he will be the one to put 'The burning Rose' behind bars….." _I turned off the TV seething with anger.

'So, Agent Cullen was _confident_ he'd catch me, huh?' I picked up another throw-away phone and turned on a very useful little device my Uncle invented. It made my mobile untraceable to the police, or even the CSI.

"Hello?" Agent Cullen's voice greeted me. "_Hello." _I said with a new voice, this time. "Who's there?" He asked. "Who do you _think_ I am, Agent Cullen?" I asked. "Rose." He said simply. "_Never! _Never, call me 'Rose', again, Agent! It's 'The burning Rose' for you as well as for all the others. " I said angrily. 'What's it with people calling me "Rose"?' "What do you want?" He asked with a sigh. "For you to **stop** spouting crap on the news, alright? It's not like _I _go around posting naked picks of you on the internet, is it?" "Well, for a first, I don't _have_ any naked pictures for you to post anywhere, Rose oh pardon me 'The burning Rose' and for a second, I'm not spouting any 'crap' on the news. It's just the truth I'm telling people." He said. "For a twenty five year old you sure are very immature." I said.

"How do you know my age?" –Oh, right I suppose Mary's not your real name, then?" He asked. I laughed. "Are you still trying to trace this call? Stop, it's not possible. And of course _Mary_ is not real name. I'm _the burning Rose_-thief, for you and for everyone." "So, The burning Rose,….can't I say Rose, cuz this just sounds too awkward!" He asked. "No, you can't. Only my _friends_ can call me that, that's why." I said. "So, you indeed _have_ friends?" He asked. "Yes, I do. Do you know someone who hasn't got any?" I deadpanned. "If your trying to refer to me, then your sadly mistaken Rose, because _I_ also have friends.." He said. "Sure you do. Anyways. It's your birthday, this weekend, isn't it?" I asked.

"Äh, yes. How do you know that?" He asked. "I know _everything _Agent Cullen, just accept that as a fact." I said."Well, I was thinking of giving you a present, What do you want beside the comb?" I asked. "You, on a silver platter handcuffed." The answer came like a shot. I laughed "Nah, what about a new car? A Volvo's _so last century_. I said. "What the hell am I doing having a conversation with a wanted thief?" He sighed. "That's what we're doing, Agent. Having a conversation, seeing as there's nothing even remotely interesting on the TV, and I'm not in the mood to go steal something I figured I'd have a conversation. Even super-smart thieves like me need a little breather from time to time." It was fun annoying him. "Do you not have _friends_ to have such conversations with, burning Rose?" He asked. "Of course _I_ have friends to have such conversations with. I just figured I'd annoy you a little bit and of course ask you what you want for your birthday." I asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that? No; forget that, are you seriously planning on giving me a gift?" He asked. "Yes, how about a new car. A cabriolet, since that old beat up Volvo you drive is too darn slow to hold up with me, if we ever get down to the whole car-chase-thief thingy?" I asked. "A smart, in dark blue and black, the smart car, not the mini." He added. "Your wish is my command. See, I'm not a soulless thief. Half of the money I stole in India went to an Indian charity organization, the other half to the thieves helping me." I said. "You took nothing for yourself?" He asked. "Sure I did, the thieves helping only got a third of the loot." I said. "Oh." He said. "What happened to Inspector Chárdéi? And why was my case given to the FBI?" I asked. "He retired; he said he had enough of chasing you, so the law deemed lone Inspectors unworthy of handling a case of such a high-profile thief like you. That's why FBI took over and I'm the poor idiot who got your case." Agent Cullen answered. "I just remembered that he told me to tell you something. I think the old man knew you'd get in touch with me sooner or later. He said I should thank you for something, said you knew what he meant." Agent Cullen said, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Inspector Chárdéi was a good man, much unlike me, but he reminded me of… someone." I said vaguely. "So, you are planning something, I can sense that." Agent Cullen said. "I'm going to give you an opportunity." I answered. "Really, your gonna present yourself to me, handcuffed on a silver platter?" Agent Cullen asked. "You will see…" I said cryptically before hanging up and grabbing something to eat. 'I'm gonna show him that I _cant_ be caught.' I called Seth, a technician and a mechanic friend of mine. "Hello, Seth, I need your help." I said with a smirk. "Okay, when, how and most importantly, _**what**_ do you need me for, Rose?" He asked. "You'll see. I just have to plan this thing out." I said, hanging up still smirking, while the gears in my mind turned at high-speed.

**A few days later**

I stood on top of the FBI-Headquarters , where Agent Edward Cullen had his office. Today was a big day for him, his birthday. Seth had helped me, even tough he was _very_ skeptical of my plan. _"You're digging your own grave, Rose. Don't do this." He'd said._ But still, he'd helped me.

I sat handcuffed on a huge silver platter beside the car Agent Cullen had wished for.' Don't ask me how I got the car on the roof, it was pretty hard work, but I'm not one of the most wanted thieves of the whole world for nothing!'

Suddenly sirens blared loudly and I smirked again, satisfied. The building was evacuated; right this instant a helicopter with a banner flew over the building. "_**Happy birthday Agent Cullen!**_" was printed on the front. The back said "_**A burning Rose**_". Another banner was let down on the side of the building. "_**Your wish is my command. I'm sitting on the roof. A one-on-one.**_"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I leaned back on my hands. The door to the roof was kicked off its hinges. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted, still sitting on the silver platter cross-legged. Agent Cullen's eyes quickly scanned the roof before coming to a halt on me. "What is this?" He asked. "Your birthday present." I answered, half of my face hidden by a mask. "Well, then, The burning Rose your under…." Before he could even finish his sentence tough, fireworks went off and I broke out from my bonds. I threw a bouquet of yellow-white roses at him alongside an envelope before I jumped high in the air spreading black wings. "ROSE!" He yelled while I flew away, laughing.

Edwards POV

I was sitting in my office, trying to think of a new tactic to get this thief, when the Sirens went off. I ran outside and saw the banners. So this thief really _is_ a woman of her word. I can't believe she sat handcuffed on a silver platter _right in front of my nose_ and I wasn't able to catch , I'm such a failure. I groaned as I made my way to my boss. He wanted her behind bars about as much as I did. I groaned once again, when my attention went to the envelope Rose had thrown at me. The keys to the car fell out from it, there was a card too.

Dear Agent C.,

I wish you a very happy birthday and good luck with all of your other cases. Sparring with you _is _fun. P.S I _told_you, you won't catch me. We'll talk soon.

Love, A burning Rose

I groaned again. Jasper one of the IT-guys came in. "Yes?" I asked. "I need the keys to the car. It has to be checked for bugs and tracking devices." He said. I nodded, throwing the keys at him. My mind was still marveling at this thief. She had pulled her most dangerous game, right on top of _our_ building's roof. Damn it! She was bound to leave traces _**somewhere**_! I groaned holding my head in my hands.

B-POV

When I landed on my home's roof again, I let out a laugh. I went inside still laughing until Mr. Fluffypants seemed to decide he'd had enough of my insane laughing and jumped at me, making us both fall to the floor. He began liking my face. I quickly got up and hauled myself into my room. I stripped the bed sheets, changing them into something more comfortable before going into the shower, turning the volume of the News channel up high enough to hear.

"_So, this were the political news of Today. Let's get to more interesting things, such as: The burning Rose thief."_ (A sense of pride rushed over me, the News channel reporter had said my name correctly.) _" This incredibly smart thief presented herself today, handcuffed on the roof of the FBI-Headquarters of New York. We still don't know the identity of this thief, but like the press-agent of the New Yorker FBI confirmed, The burning Rose-thief really is a woman. Like many people have been suspecting for years. But even getting to know the gender of this thief is a huge improvement on this case and helps to motivate the FBI. That's it for Today's news. Mary Spears-Sky news."_

I meanwhile let the spray of hot water relax my muscles and sooth my nerves. After getting out of the shower and taking on some clothes, I dried and curled my hair. Then I relaxed back into my couch cushions and got ready to watch Tom Cruise save the day. 'Ahh, the joys of a relaxing day…' I thought while logging onto my laptop. When I found no new IM, or PM. I logged off and turned my attention back to Tom Cruise. Just as the movie was getting to the good parts, Alice barged in. How she managed to get into my house not letting off any of the alarms, only god knows. "Ali?" I asked looking at her. "Oh, your watching Mission Impossible? Great, scoot over." She said sitting down. I paused the movie. "Alice what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I thought you were lonely." She said, her eyes never leaving the screen. "I was." I smiled at her and Alice leaned against Mr. Fluffypants's side.

We both watched the movie, squealing at the right times. It was close to midnight when the ringing of my phone and the growling of my stomach woke me up. "Hello?" I asked groggily. "Hello Rose. I have a preposition for you. A preposition I _know_ you will show interest in." A mysterious voice said. "Who are you, and who gave you this number?" I asked. "Who I am? –Let's just say I'm your well-wisher. I have found a way, how you can find out whom it was that killed your family." The voice continued. "What preposition and how do you know about my family?" I asked. "Everything you need to know is in that envelope on your front-porch." This was the last thing the mysterious voice said before all I could hear was the dial-tune. I opened the front foor and got the envelope the voice was talking about. I looked at it, turned it over and made sure there was no bomb or anything inside it before taking it inside and opening it.

To: Isabella Swan aka. The burning Rose

About: Charlie and Renée Swan (couple) and Daniel Swan (Child)

Charlie, Renée and Daniel Swan († 20th September) Isabella Swan (sent to live with uncle)

Swan Family was crossing Highway Norfolk when on their way home from a doctor's appointment when a Police cruiser on the chase after a wanted thief collided with them.

I'm sure you are aware of this fact Miss Swan? Absentmindedly I nodded, then continued reading.

I have made a plan how you can find out who these officers were were and whom they were chasing. All you need to do is get inside the FBI-Headquarters of New York. Of course I need something from there too. Casefile #18954321 and all evidence to this case you can find.

Let yourself get caught Isabella and then tell the Chief of FBI that you want to help. Choose whichever officer you want to work with and get me that file. I don't care how long it takes, as long as I _get my file _ in the end.

_Your well-wisher_


End file.
